


Silence of Death

by Shadowstep



Series: Grace of Kynareth [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Confessions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Injury Recovery, Matter of Life and Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstep/pseuds/Shadowstep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyne left to close the Oblivion Gate near Bruma, everyone knew she will come back. But when she is brought back to the Temple hovering between life and death, the Blades and the future Emperor of Tamriel do everything they can to pull her back to the world of living.<br/>Meanwhile, Martin reveals that there are more secrets about his friend, and soon realizes how much she truly means to him.</p><p>But will he have a chance to let her know? Or will she die before he could?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence of Death

Darkness.

Darkness surrounded her. She saw nothing, felt nothing…  
She didn’t know whether she was lying, floating, or standing.  
She didn’t know whether she was breathing, her heart beating, or if all have given up.  
  
Worst of all, she felt nothing – no pain, no touch, no pressure.  
Was this the Void? Was this the afterlife?

Panic rushed through her, and she didn’t know what to do; she couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t shout. She couldn’t even understand where she was.

_‘’ Get her inside!’’_

Like a wave, she was suddenly hit with so many sensations; fear, panic, and worst of all – pain.  
So much pain, that she thought she will die if she moves.

She heard shouting, and realized someone was carrying her; someone’s heart was beating near her ear, its pounding resonating in her mind, and her cheek was pressed against a chainmail covered with a soft fabric. She tried to open her eyes, if even to squint, but she couldn’t.  
Suddenly she was carefully placed on something flat, but soft; maybe a bed?  
The voice spoke again in a low, comforting tone, but she could hear the anxiety and fear trapped within it, no matter how comforting the words sounded.

 _Hold on, Kyne._ The voice spoke, while someone was gently caressing her right cheek. _Hold on._  
  
‘’ What is going on?!’’  
Her mind screamed, but nothing came out; no matter how much she tried, she couldn’t do anything.  
  
Panic rushed through her again when she felt something thin being removed from her body, most likely clothes, but was soon beaten by pain that streamed even stronger and worse, shaking her whole being. She winced, unsure if it was only her mind or she actually managed to _do something._

The voice has whispered something incomprehensible, and she could feel the stinging pain pulsing through her, challenging her to scream.  
  
_Forgive me._

The voice spoke again, and she had no time to realize what to forgive, before a burning pain shook her to the core, making her finally scream and yell, until the blankness and emptiness took her once more.

* * *

 

Sighing at least the fifth time in the last hour, he put down the _Mysterium_ _Xarxes_ and rubbed his eyes, tired out by both reading that evil-filled book and maintaining the wards to protect himself from the daedric influence of Dagon's most loyal follower.

The book was not easy to translate; he hardly translated the first, and even harder the second part of the ritual. Daedric artifact was hard to come by, but Kyne had succeeded, contracting the porphyric hemophilia in progress. He thought Azura was the safest option, since she was one of the more humane Daedric Lords; it seemed that the task was actually harder than if she had tried any other shrine.

 _At least not Sanguine._ Martin thought, thanking the Divines she didn't have to dabble with him. After all he'd been through while being his disciple, he could never forgive himself if she had to pass through some of the horrors he did.  
Luckily, the disease was cured before it was too late, and she recovered Azura's Star, truly as beautiful as the tales said, though still dangerous. Possibly less than the Rose or Wabbajack, but still filled with daedric power.

But the blood of a Divine... If Jauffre hadn't remembered the Sancre Tor, the resting place of Tiber Septim, he doubted they would ever pass that riddle. Even harder to come by, he was near breaking down in despair, knowing that the Divines had no artifacts.  
If Kyne were truly what her mother called her, maybe her blood would be enough. But it was just a tale she grew up with, which she dismissed as a pure luck. However, Martin had actually wondered if the Goddess truly showed mercy; making sure that Kyne survived and being called after her in thanks.

_'' The Divines have never shown their kind nature to me.'' Kyne told him, preparing the horse for the ride to the Cloud Ruler Temple whilst waiting for Jauffre. '' Save for my mother's tale about my name, I haven't noticed that I'm in their favor.''_

He later found out about who she follows, and the fact she kept it secret angered him; when his anger washed out, and he realized she had no other choice, he promised her to never question her choice again, no matter how controversial it seemed. He had chosen a different path in his own life before, possibly far worse than hers, but he got back to the Divines; Kyne did not.

Despite her different approach to the religion, he prayed every night to the Divines; to help him, help the people of Tamriel... and protect her from harm.  
Last night, when she found out about the Armor, she agreed to retrieve it, and planned to leave this morning. Then Jauffre came, and at the first mention of the Oblivion Gates near Bruma, all he could comprehend was her saying goodbye before she was gone.

And she was still not back.

Realizing that he was too distracted for the _Xarxes_ this morning, he stood up, rubbing off the ache in his neck; is she hadn't woken him yesterday and chased him off to bed, he would most likely stay leaned on his arms asleep, looming over the _Xarxes._  
He couldn't deny he missed her; translating the first part of the ritual was much easier with her help, and much less tiresome; chuckling, he remembered the faces of the other Blades when the two began to cheer about their achievement – they were a step closer to the Amulet.

Now, after the Gates were closed, she would have to retrieve the Armor of Tiber Septim himself, having no idea what lurks in the Sancre Tor.  
His brow furrowing, he wondered how it took so long to close these Gates; the two Gates she closed on their way to the Temple took an hour, at most. If there weren't for Jauffre to hold him back, he would go after her to help; after confessing this, she promised to skin him alive if he ever tries such thing.  
'' Baurus?'' He turned around, seeing that the Redguard Blade has jerked at his sudden call.

'' What do you need, Sire?'' He asked, straightening to look a bit more representative (though Martin found it needless, and in some situations ridiculous).

'' Any news about the Gates near Bruma? Kyne left last night, and is still not back.''

Baurus frowned as well, shaking his head slightly. '' I'm afraid I know nothing, Sire. But I'm sure she stayed in town overnight; I doubt she had any more strength to ride all way back to the Temple.''

Martin was still unsure, uncomfortable feeling nesting in his heart; she always came back to the Temple, despite owning a house in town. Perhaps she simply felt safer here.  
'' I hope you're right, Baurus.'' He sighed. '' She does have a place to stay there.''

 

Just after he said that, his gaze snapped towards the door when he heard a commotion outside; he could hear someone running and shout, but the voices were incomprehensible due to the thick walls and massive doors of the Temple. He recognized Jauffre's voice, sounding very stressed and hurried; another voice replied, and from what Martin could understand, someone was hurt. Badly hurt.

'' Sire, wait!'' Baurus called after him, but Martin has already swung the doors open, his eyes widened in fear as she rushed outside; awaited by the Blades circled around something, he quickly got his way cleared by them moving out of the way of their Emperor, only to give him a sight that almost stopped his heart.

'' Kyne.'' He breathed out, unable to breathe as her limp body was held in the arms of a man wearing a Bruma cuirass, injured, bloodied – not moving. Her cuirass was removed, and her wounds were wrapped, not bleeding at the moment but surely left open.  
Jauffre turned around, closing his eyes in defeat as Martin rushed towards him, Kyne and the man who brought her to the Temple.

'' We had just taken the Sigil Stone when the dremora appeared.'' The man breathed out, while Martin looked over her injuries; she wasn't bleeding anymore, due to a healing spell he assumed, but it was questionable how long would that last. '' At least three went for her; it's a wonder she's still breathing.''  
  
  
_A wonder indeed._ Martin thought; he couldn't tell where one wound was ending and where another began, how bad her injuries were. He gulped, pressing his fingers gently to her neck, careful not to touch the gash mere inches from her pulse point; her heart was still beating, not giving up so easily.

'' Get her inside!'' He ordered, and the man gave him a quick nod, following him to the temple. '' Baurus, get me some clean water, a cloth and a knife. Bring them to my bedroom!''  
  
The Redguard rushed in only seconds after, and in less than a minute they were in his bedroom, laying her on the soft bed, large enough for three. He washed his hands thoroughly, glancing at her; she was pale as the snow surrounding the temple, her face covered with dirt and blood, both dried and fresh, and her hair soaked with blood and sweat. Her breaths were slow and shallow, and her brow furrowed; she still felt the unbearable pain the dremora blades have caused her.  
  
Wiping his hands dry, he moved away the black locks from her eyes, checking on them to see if she was still present. '' Hold on, Kyne.'' He whispered, briefly caressing her cheek. '' Hold on.''

 

'' Can you save her?'' The man who brought her asked, and he straightened, looking at him.  
He was unsure. She was bad, truly bad, and it was questionable if she would live through the healing ordeal.

'' I'll do my best.'' Martin replied, taking the knife to cut through the blood-soaked fabric of her clothes. She jerked when he brushed against a wound over her hip, whimpering slightly and frowning. Cursing his clumsiness, Martin proceeded carefully, removing the bandages now soaked with blood; the wounds were bleeding once again, and only now, when he had the insight of how they truly looked like, he was sure that she was hovering between life and death.  
'' Divines help me.'' He whispered, summoning the flames to heat the knife. Swallowing thickly, he ordered the man to leave and asked Jena to hold her down.

‘’ Forgive me _._ ’’He said, silent prayers passing through his mind as he started purifying the wound, his heart swelling in pain as her cry resonated through the Cloud Ruler Temple.

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, and I know that my work will have mistakes. I will do my best to write as correctly as possible, but please bear this in mind. Thank you :)


End file.
